Olendir Fahennia
Early Childhood First born son to Alen and Kaia Fahennia, Olendir grew up in a loving household with his older sister Sara Fahennia, and his two younger brothers Luke and Georg Fahennia. The name Olendir was given to their child in honor of one that Alen and Kaia had met years prior in the forest of Silverpine. This one, this kaldorei, had pulled Alen from the brink of death with his gifted nature magic. Being so very grateful and never forgetting the kindness of the elf, they decided to name their first born son Olendir; a melding of the names of man and kaldorei. Within the capital city of Lordaeron they lived a pleasant life. Kaia was an outstanding baker who had been given the honor to make bread and pastries for the noble men and women of the city. While bakers did not make the best money, so charismatic was she that the nobles came to truly care for Kaia and her family. Alen struggled to help the family with his background as a carptenter's son; unable to find work in the city of stone. Instead of the typical roles of men and women at the time, Alen sought to do most of the child rearing in their household. Alen instilled in Olendir the importance of respecting the nobles and their king, due to how lucky they were to be able to afford to live within the safety of the city. For fifteen years, Olendir was raised to love his family and the crown. He came to realize that it was an incredible honor to be in the presence of such greatness. It was through this understanding that Olendir decided it was about time he gave back. Alen and Kaia knew that the fire in their son's eyes could only be tempered by devout service to the crown. All Olendir ever talked about was how amazing Sir Uther was. Uther had just come back from his tour of duty during the second war, and now named the Lightbringer. It would be his destiny, Olendir thought, to serve under him in protection of the kingdom of Lordaeron. Service to the Crown of Lordaeron In Awe of the Lightbringer By turning in every favor and pulling every string she could, Kaia would see her son join King Terenas Menethil's military under Olendir's long time role model Sir Uther the Lightbringer. The young Len was the perfect age, sixteen at this time, to begin his training under the light. Regardless though of countless hours of training and study, the power of the light never reached him. He was crushed. A knight of the Silver Hand was all he ever wanted; to fight alongside Uther in his adventures across Azeroth. The men and women of the clergy regrettably confirmed Olendir's worst fears, that he would likely never be a paladin. Olendir was placed in another's regiment and he was forced to watch Uther and his new star pupil; King Terenas' son Arthas, from afar. Olendir however, still vowed that he would serve his kingdom in any capacity he was able. His superiors couldn't have been happier. As the years passed, respect grew for the young man and he eventually given the proud honor of becoming a Private-First Class in his majesty's army. Even though Olendir was not a paladin, he kept himself well informed as to the acts of Uther and his pupil Arthas. What began as insane jealousy over Arthas becoming Uther's new pupil immediately turned into immense respect; and once Arthas started to command his own troops, Olendir put in immediately for a transfer into his regiment. Strahnbrad and the Culling of Stratholme After ten long years of service, Strahnbrad marked the first real battlefield Olendir had known. There had been battles with the Orcs in the past, but not in this scale. Now in his twenty sixth year, he charged in with his brothers, the other footmen in Arthas' charge, to defend the town from the mass of Blackrock Orcs that had come to lay waste. The battle was won, but at a great cost. Olendir stood shaking in horror at the scene before him. The population of Strahnbrad was nearly decimated. He was assured that day that it was indeed a victory. Not wishing to betray the will or morale of the unit, Olendir locked away these feelings and pushed on. It wasn't until coming face to face with the necromancer Kel'Thuzad that Olendir knew how serious the situation had become. Arthas surely would know best how to deal with demons. He would close off his mind to his own conscience and follow his commander wherever he led them. As the carnage grew day by day; seeing towns decimated by plague and undeath, Olendir not only lost his will, but his compassion. Olendir witnessed the discussion between Uther and Arthas on that road outside of Stratholme. He knew the words were heated, though he was too far back in formation to hear every word. Whatever it was, it seemed important. Things were dire. Olendir went back into his shell, knowing that whatever was to happen this day, it would not be pretty. On the order of Prince Arthas Menethil, the order came down to burn and slay everything and everyone in the city of Stratholme for fear of them turning to the undead and siding with the enemy. Olendir moved with eyes glossed over, throwing torches onto roofs, setting furniture ablaze within buildings and securing the exits. He could hear someone banging on the other side of a door that he pulled shut. The flames grew within the building and it's owners wanted out. So furiously the man within did pull that enough space was left for a small boy to slip through. In reflex, Olendir reached back with the hand not on the doorknob, and struck down the child. Everything let go at that moment. The door flung open and the parents rushed out, knocking Olendir down. The mother picked up and cradled the boy in her arms, sobbing to the sky. In a rage, the father rushed for Olendir's throat. His training came first, and the man was cut down. The woman fell also soon after. Olendir knelt to the streets and broke. His sword fell to his side and tears flowed freely down his cheeks from under his helm. The sight of the family would forever be burned into his memory; the child's surprised eyes haunted him for years to come. Deployment to Northrend Prince Arthas Menethil pulled his troops along with him in his vengeful frenzy. Mal'Ganis had successfully goaded the Prince to follow him to the frozen north. Arthas ordered his men to board ships bound for Northrend without a second thought. Olendir could do little other than follow orders at this point. His pride and ambition had been completely snuffed out. Aboard the vessel, it was deathly quiet for the most part. Only occasionally, he would hear the sobbing of grown men in the dead of night, weeping over the atrocities they had witnessed and participated in. Olendir forged onward in numbness, not even thinking to his family for comfort; fearing that he would somehow desecrate their memory. Upon landing in Daggercap Bay in the Howling Fjord, Prince Arthas ordered the men to construct a base of operations. Thankfully for the men, Prince Arthas spent very little time in the temporary port they were raising. Olendir was thankful for the time that the Prince was in port however, as it helped to distract Olendir from his ever-slipping mind. Days turned to weeks, and the men became restless. All around Olendir, his fellow men were talking treason and insubordination. This was something that went against his very grain. He tried to busy himself with construction of port while more and more of his comrades ignored and planned for a way home. One morning, Olendir was awoken to the sounds of men shouting. He ran outside to find the boats had been set ablaze. Prince Arthas was there, standing dead eyed, and told the troops to attack the natives who had done it. It was much later that Olendir found out it was Prince Arthas himself who had hired the natives to burn their boats. Prince Arthas was afraid of the men deserting, and rightfully so. This certainly was the most effective way to keep anyone from leaving. Resolved of Service Two years after Olendir had arrived in Northrend, he and many of the other soldiers had finally completed construction on a vessel seaworthy enough in their eyes to make the trip back home. More than half the men had either resolved themselves to stay in Northrend to either live out their days or wait for Prince Arthas; who as far as anyone knew, could still be alive however unlikely. This left only about a handful of people who hadn't killed themselves from the guilt. Olendir amongst them, decided it was time to head home and see his family at long last. He had shut them out of his memories for so long, he just needed to see them and have them tell him he was not at fault. That he was just following orders. Nothing but death and rubble lay in the streets for Olendir. The place had been defiled beyond belief, and no sign of his family or even the structure of his home remained. He searched many years after for his mother, father, older sister and two younger brothers. He never found them. His King, his Kingdom, his hero, his home, and his family all were gone. Friends from the unit attempted to console him in their own grief, to hold him there and keep him with them. He walked off heading south past the fresh ruins of Dalaran, and toward the mountains of Dun Morogh; as the cold was all that gave him reprieve from his memories. The Wandering Sell-Sword Years of Frost The world had been completely changed. Olendir looked upon what should be familiar lands as if it were his first time there. Plague ran rampant and the syndicate spread it's influence amongst the citizens abandoned by their kingdoms. The kingdoms of Lordaeron, Alterac, and Stromgarde were seeing the end of their days. Olendir knew that it was only a matter of time before his home would be a wasteland. He travelled for days on end before finally reaching the snow covered mountains of Dun Morogh. He had no particular love of the people or the land, but it was where he felt most comfortable. His body had acclimated to the cold and since he had returned, he realized that he longed for the mind numbling temperatures of Northrend. Setting up camp and living off the land, Olendir six months in the mountains. He would see the occasional trogg or Dwarf explorer, but thought nothing of it. He would remain in solitude, as was what he wished. This went well for the most part until one day while in the thick wood at the base of the mountain he lived up on. He had come down to check on his traps that he had set there previously in order to collect more meat and leathers for him to live on. Now on the Loch Modan side of the mountain, he was set upon by a scouting group of the syndicate. They had been passing through in order to ascertain information as to whether or not the Dwarves planned any retribution on the human kingdoms' behalf. Caught unprepared, with both hands away from his weapon and on a trap, the struggle did not last long before a blade was brought to Olendir's throat. He was promptly shackled and brought along with them on their long journey back to Stromgarde keep in the Arathi highlands. The Tutelage of Raemon Kardo In Progress Relocation to Stormwind In Progress A Soldier of the Elwynn Brigade The Oath to Service In Progress Deployment to Pandaria In Progress Deployment to Westfall In Progress The Capture by Blackwolf In Progress Knighthood and the Return to Northrend Induction to the Brotherhood of the Horse Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair approached Olendir in the afternoon of the day prior to the new year. He informed Len that he would be inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse as a knight. Shocked and completely awestruck, there was little that he could say other than 'yes' to his Lord-Marshal. He snapped out of it and brought himself to a knee, vowing that he would not let him down. That evening, from the town center of Duskwood, a large gathering of members of the clergy and the first alike came together. They escorted Len and his fellow Sergeant Thomas Reignsford to the hill behind the town. Through the brush and darkness, they came upon the resting place of King Logan Wrynn I. This, as has been in practice for many years, would be where the knighting would take place. The Lord-Marshal stepped forward and bestowed upon Len an amulet and belt symbolizing his new position and had him speak the words. Olendir spoke clearly and with conviction, fully dedicated to his new responsibilities. No more would he be Sergeant Fahennia, but instead Knight Lieutenant Olendir Fahennia. Setting Sail for the Borean Tundra The time had come. He knew it was coming, but Olendir finally admitted the reality of it to himself after he was knighted. He would be going back to the place that held such painful memories. Olendir worked quickly to organize the seamstresses in Stormwind, in order to have heavy cloaks made for the men and women of the regiment. He knew he had to keep his mind occupied else he would be lost in the memories that would no doubt bubble to the surface. The men and women marched from the courtyard of the Command Center, and out into the cathedral square as they always did before deployment. Len stayed as calm as possible as he received blessings from Mother Chantale Corinthal within the cathedral along with his fellow soldiers of the first. Things moved so quickly, he didn't have time to hesitate before stepping up onto the HMS Logan once again. The journey to Northrend went without a problem, which was a huge boon to the First, who had nothing but troubles recently with all the criminal organizations that were out for their blood. Len took the opportunity to speak to his fellow soldiers, only to find that those he once thought of as friends had become either cold or incredibly defensive. This was when he began to wonder if knighthood really was the right choice. The chill of Northrend was far too familiar for him to deny. It wasn't simply about the cold itself, but rather the bitterness of the wind along with the echoing that seemed to go on for miles. Olendir took the opportunity to task Sergeants Halfien and Stoneframe in training the first as rigorously as possible. They would need to be hardened for the trials that lay before them. A Red Winter Little could prepare Olendir for the moment that the Lord Marshal called Magistrate Baldrec Ashcroft, Knight-Lieutenant Mairaed O'Callaghan and himself to his presence. In the tower overlooking Valiance Keep, they were informed that the Lord-Marshal himself tasked by the King Varian Wrynn himself to open talks up again with the Sin'dorei about possibly joining the Alliance. He knew this would be a particularly grueling task after the events in Dalaran. Olendir stepped forward and offered to aid the Lord-Marshal in being his protection during the negotiation in Silvermoon City. It wasn't long after that he was called upon to do just that. On the coast of Eversong, Olendir and the Lord-Marshal sat upon their noble steeds in preparation for talks to commence. They were outnumbered two to one as four Blood Elven men approached. In something more of an ultimatum than negotiation, the Sin'dorei spoke not of peace talks, but instead demanded that Proudmoore release the prisoners being kept within the Violet Hold in Dalaran. With the Lord-Marshal being only willing to release innocent shopkeepers and citizens, but not all the dangerous prisoners, the Blood Elves backed away, warning of blood that would yet be spilled on the streets of Dalaran. It would seem that another battle would be inevitable. Category:Characters Category:House of Fahennia Category:First Regiment